Kanto Route 3
Kanto Trainer Route No. 3 is a west-east route connecting Pewter City and Moon Springs. It lies mainly in the foothills of the Moon Mountains, and is sometimes called "Crater Road" due to the high number of pits and craters created by a meteor shower long ago. Along with the obvious crowd of Pokemon trainers, the route is a popular destination for mountain biking, hiking, climbing and camping during warmer months and for skiing and snowboarding in the winter. The route is appox. 145 miles from end to end. It takes most trainers report between 6 and 10 days to make the journey. Route Description Much like Route 2, this route is often referred to as two separate entities; east and west Route 3, in this case. However, unlike Route 2, is not counted as two routes like Route 2 technically is. Instead, it is referred to as such because of the vastly different climate and terrain between the eastern and western halves of the route. For its western half, Route 3 is mostly rolling hills and rough plains, dotted with small clusters of thin birch or pine and shallow streams. Trainers are very common along this route, as are campers and hikers not necessarily traveling to Moon Springs. Just under halfway through the route, however, the altitude begins to rise as the trail leads trainers higher into the foothills. East of the Ranger Station (see below), the route actually begins to run north/northwest. Here, the trail runs by massive cliffs, difficult rocky terrain, gorges and steep hills. There are a few small valleys containing grassy clearings that are popular with passing trainers, though just as often, trainers are forced to sleep on top of or behind small boulders or in shallow caves. The rivers here tend to be deeper and faster moving than those west of the Ranger Station. An unusual feature along this route are the many pits and craters created from an ancient meteor shower. These craters are usually sealed off to trainers, so as not to disturb or pollute them, but enterprising thieves occasionally manage to venture down in order to steel old mineral deposits or even fossils and Moon Stones. Rivers, lakes and waterfalls criss-cross across Route 3; trainers encounter another stream, brook, river or lake every couple of miles or less, it is said, primarily stemming from the Moon Mountains. Rivers swell late every spring thanks to the melt. Bridges, both makeshift and proper, are numerous. Non-aquatic Water-type Pokemon (that is, water type Pokemon capable of travel across land) are most commonly found between the months of April and August; the wet months, migrating to the fertile route with the melt before they travel back into the mountains in the fall. Ice-type Pokemon are found around Route 3 during the winter months. They are rare, but trainers consistently report ice-type captures during the winter. Some people are drawn to the location from late October through early April specifically to find ice-type Pokemon. Most commonly encountered are Snorunt, Jynx, Smoochum or Sneasel, though others have been reported from time to time. Sightings have been increasing in recent years, though the cause is unknown as of yet. There is a Ranger Station almost exactly in the middle of the route. This area has bunk houses for travelers and an area where Trainers may participate in battles. There is no charge for use of the facilities, but trainers are not expected to stay longer than a few days at a time. There are no Pokemon Center facilities at the Ranger Station, but trainers may purchase SilphCo. products at a discounted price if the need arises. Geology The Moon Mountains are home to a vast variety of minerals and stones and even fossils. In the prehistoric era, the area was territory that naturally sustained several groups of Aerodactyl, and Old Amber containing their genetic material is still sometimes found in the area. Old Helix fossils and Dome fossils are also sometimes found in riverbanks. Route 3 is a popular spot for researchers and geologists, and it isn't unusual to come across a group undergoing some sort of study. Climate Route 3 is unusual, as it lies at a sort of juncture between the dry plains to the west and the rocky mountains and hills to the east. The weather will change accordingly; along the western trailhead, which technically begins in Pewter City, the weather is dry and very windy. Humidity is low, like the rest of Pewter City and the climate tends to be very mild and occasional summer thunderstorms. However, traveling further east moves trainers through the Saint Vrain Watershed, where the weather turns wetter, thick groves of trees more common and the temperatures lower. Travel through the eastern portion of the route is rough and trainers are advised to take it easy, especially as it rises in altitude. Rainfall is pretty common and cloudy days are basically the norm as one moves into the mountains. Trainers should be forewarned that May through July are the wet months and flash floods are somewhat common. It is advised that anybody moving through the eastern section of Route 3 pay close attention to the local weather for flash flood warnings. Pokemon A variety of Pokemon make their homes along Route 3. Some are more common in the western portion and others from the east. A list of the Pokemon reported to have been found in Route 3 can be found below. Remember, this is by no means a complete list of every possible Pokemon one can encounter along this route. Think of it more as something to prepare you for what you might possibly encounter here. The Capture Limit for Route 3 is one of the highest in Kanto, at 12. Common Pokemon * Pidgey - Western * Spearow - Eastern * Rattata * Hoothoot * Sandshrew * Mankey Uncommon Pokemon * Ekans * Jigglypuff * Zubat * Nidoran (both M & F) * Wurmple * Pineco * Shinx * Goldeen (when fishing) * Poliwag * Magikarp (when fishing during the summer) Rare Pokemon * Arbok * Baltoy * Gulpin * Fearow * Raticate * Pikachu * Plusle * Minun * Relicanth (when fishing) Notable Encounters * Clefairy * Charmander Trivia * Route 3 is the longest Route found in western Kanto.